canvas
by jade isabelle
Summary: The door slides open carefully and he takes in another breath, like there's not enough air left in the loft. Nothing, he thinks. Blank canvas. kurt / blaine mpreg


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Warning: This story contains mpreg.**

He can see the key turning in the lock and takes in a sharp breath. Hiding his emotions are key. The door slides open carefully and he takes in another breath, like there's not enough air left in the loft. _Nothing,_ he thinks. _Blank canvas._

There isn't time to run or even to throw the test away. He fiddles with it behind his back, tracing over the two pink lines like he can make them go away.

He can't hear a word Blaine says, but watches how his mouth moves and an effortless smile appears upon his lips. "Kurt?" he asks. "I…are you okay? Why are you home so early? I was going to surprise you with dinner tonight…"

Kurt swallows, glancing around the room helplessly. He feels like the room is suffocating him, making him gasp for air. _Blank canvas,_ he reminds himself.

"Kurt—"

"Why didn't we use a condom?" he whispers and he can feel his composure slipping away as the words pour from his mouth.

Blaine stops, opens his mouth as if he's about to say something but can't find the right words. Their eyes lock, only for a moment before Kurt looks away, tears shining in his eyes.

"Kurt, I don't— we were both tested—"

Kurt shakes his head. "It's not and STD, babe." He takes a breath. "I'm pregnant," he whispers and Blaine's face falls.

Blaine closes his eyes, eyes welling with tears. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," he whispers back. He walks over after dropping his jacket and tentatively hugs his fiancé.

Blaine feels Kurt's body wracking with sobs. Blaine bites his lip to keep himself from falling further apart and rubs the other boy's back soothingly.

"We're going to be okay, Kurt. We're going to be okay," he says, trying to reassure himself as well as Kurt.

Both boys' thoughts are racing.

Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, hiccupping as he tries to calm down. "Blaine…" he says softly.

Blaine opens his eyes, blinks, tries to take in what's happening. "What is it, Sweetheart? What do you need?"

Kurt takes a shuddering breath before clutching the back of Blaine's shirt like a lifeline. "Dizzy," he murmurs.

Blaine watches as Kurt steps back, stumbling backward into the couch and sitting down hard, his arms folded over his stomach.

Blaine watches as Kurt breathes in and out forcefully, like he's concentrating on anything other than the situation at hand.

Blaine walks over and sits down next to him, taking both of Kurt's hands in his own. Sometimes it's hard to be the strong one.

He watches as Kurt calms himself and turns to Blaine. "I…we hadn't thought about this. It hadn't crosses your mind, hadn't crossed my mind," he starts, rubbing his hand over his eyes. He looks exhausted, Blaine realizes.

Blaine squeezes his hand, nods for Kurt to keep going.

"I should have gotten tested," he says, eyes squeezing shut. "I should've done _something_," he continues, staring at the tattered couch. "I want us to feel good, Blaine. Good about what we do and how we live. I want us to be able to talk to each other about anything and everything if we need it. I want…" his voice breaks. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? I fucked it up?"

Blaine watches Kurt closely. "It's my fault too," he says quietly. "It's kind of a two person job," he adds, attempting to lighten the mood in any way that he can, for both of them.

Kurt rolls his eyes, uses his sleeve to wipe his tears. "You're such a dork," he comments laughingly.

Blaine smiles. "I love you, Kurt. I love you so much," he says, shaking his head, as if it wasn't even something he could put into words.

They're both quiet for a minute. "Maybe this will be good for us," Blaine whispers. "We've been stuck, I think. We get up, go to work, come home, and go to bed And that's it, you know?"

Kurt smiles. "I think a baby is a drastic step to help us get unstuck," he says, but for the first time since he found out, he feels better, like maybe their world isn't crashing, like maybe they're going to be okay.

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm going to be starting a drabble series sometime after school's out (I'm not sure when this will be) but I was hoping to get prompts from anyone who wants to something specific. So if anyone has any words prompts, feel free to PM me. And leave a Review! I'd love to know what you think. Thanks guys.**


End file.
